1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic shielding door and a magnetic shielding room provided with plural members made of a magnetic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to shield magnetic lines entering inside and shield magnetic lines leaking to the outside, there is a need to surround the room with a magnetic material to secure a passage of magnetic lines by the magnetic material. Hence, for example, in order to construct a magnetic shielding room that shields magnetic lines entering inside from the outside, each wall is necessary to be made of a magnetic material. On the contrary, JP-A-2002-164686 discloses that the magnetic shielding effect can be achieved by configuring in such a manner that a large number of magnetic plates are aligned at intervals within a specific range without the need to hermetically seal the room with magnetic plates. In other words, the room does not have to be sealed hermetically with the magnetic plates as is generally known to achieve the magnetic shielding effect, and it is possible to achieve the magnetic shielding effect with a configuration in which the magnetic plates are aligned at intervals as long as a passage of magnetic lines is secured on the wall surface. JP-A-2002-164686 also discloses that the walls of the magnetic shielding room are formed by aligning magnetic plates of an elongate shape at regular intervals and that arrays of a large number of magnetic plates are provided to the door.
However, JP-A-2002-164686 describes a configuration to provide a large number of magnetic plates to the shielding room and the door, whereas it fails to disclose means necessary to actually put this door to the magnetic shielding room. More specifically, because it is necessary to provide a clearance between the magnetic plates on the door side and the magnetic plates on the wall side for the door to be opened and closed, by merely putting the door disclosed in JP-A-2002-164686 to the magnetic shielding room, the passage of magnetic lines is divided by the clearance, which possibly poses a possibility that the magnetic shielding effect is reduced.